Cajsa Blomqvist
About * Cajsa Blomqvist is a Norwegian teenager with a history of failing mathematics. She was born 14th May 1999 in the small town of Honningsvåg, Norway. When she was 8, her family took her out into the snow to play and she found a bizarre looking hairpin in a snowdrift. After keeping the pin in a box of junk in her room, she finally came to wear it, 9 years later, as a hair accessory to a party, which is how she became a superhero when she met her kwami, Kita, an arctic fox. In hero form, she goes by the name White Fox (Renard Blanc when in France). Cajsa and her friend Albert Wilkinson, (a British citizen who was staying with relatives in Honningsvåg. He also possesses a miraculous.) who goes by the Sparrow when in hero form, now protect their town from any threats. Cajsa moved to France when her father got a business placement in France. Civilian Appearance * In her civilian form, Cajsa has pale skin, short blue hair (dyed) in a pixie cut, dark orange eyes. * (In Summer) Her summer appearance is: Faded blue crop shorts, orange fringed shirt, cork sandals. * (In Winter) Her winter appearance is: Long black thermal jeans, royal blue shirt, mauve fleece shirt, cream padded fur-lined anorak, fluffy socks, tan fur trimmed boots. Superhero Appearance * In her superhero form, Renard Blanc or the White Fox has a white pixie cut, vibrant yellow eyes, a white fur ruff, fox ears on the head (like Chat Noir's), gloves with fur trim, boots with fur trim, full white spandex bodysuit with a pale grey stomach and a white fur belt which forms a tail round the behind. She often is seen wielding two ice crystal sickles. Powers * Renard Blanc possesses her ice sickles as weapons but also has the following abilities: * Jumping: She has enhanced jumping abilities, being able to leap up to 17ft at a time. * Reflexes: Her reflexes are a lot stronger than in her civilian form. * Special Ability: Her special power is called Snow Storm. This causes a sudden burst of cold air and snow to blast out at her opponent, causing them to become encased in a dome of ice. She then has five minutes before transforming back into Cajsa. Relationships * Kita - the arctic fox kwami who gives Cajsa the power to transform into Renard Blanc. She and her miraculous holder are closely tied now, however, it took them a while to connect. At first, Cajsa was absolutely terrified at the concept of seeing a little "flying white puppy", believing herself to be hallucinating. Kita was still persistent and patient with her master and after about a month, the two were as thick as thieves, trusting each other with every ounce of their beings. * Albert Wilkinson - a young man who is staying with his aunt and uncle in Honningsvåg, Albert is the Chat Noir to Cajsa's Ladybug. They first met through the local fish market and became good friends, remaining faithful to each other for years to come. Albert alter ego, Sparrow, often finds himself having to keep Cajsa focused when trying to fight, as due to the erratic nature of her kwami, the heroine's attention span is surprisingly short. His miraculous is a belt buckle and his kwami is a sparrow called Axel. * Luiz VanLeider - A local blacksmith from the Norwegian town of Tromsø. He crafts new weapons for the miraculous fighters before Cajsa's family moves to France. Most of them don't work. * Alie Blomqvist - the younger sister of Cajsa. This feisty little 14-year-old really envies her older sister for her powers, however, she has always supported her sister whenever she can. In Paris, Alie can finally focus on her dream of becoming a fashion photographer. She enjoys discussing this with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a girl from her and Cajsa's new school. Personality * Blomqvist is a stubborn, devoted and determined girl. Her time is spent mainly in her aimless pursuit of scientific knowledge, which she loves to read up on (especially chemistry) but never uses it. However, she is also extremely impatient and possessive which often frustrates other people around her (this may explain her desire to distance herself from other people/strangers as much as possible). * When in heroine form, she acquires the following traits from her kwami, Kita. Kita's short attention span, zany ideas, bonkers imagination and obsession with shiny objects. However, she retains her determination and stubborness. Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder